


You Are Doomed to Be Undone

by honeyedlion



Category: Mean Girls (2004)
Genre: F/F, High School, Oral Sex, Pre-Series, Sexual Confusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 08:42:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyedlion/pseuds/honeyedlion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let's do something fun. Let's lie to ourselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are Doomed to Be Undone

               “You want me to come over?”

               Karen’s voice was tinny and far away, and Regina found herself nodding before she realized Karen couldn’t see her. Maybe stupidity was catching.

                “Yeah. If you want to, or whatever. Like, I don’t need you to, or anyth-“

                “I’ll be over in like thirty minutes, kay sweetie? I’ll bring Taco Bell.”

                Karen may be the dumbest girl she knew, but when Regina let her phone click shut, she felt better already.

                What did she need Aaron for anyway?

:

                “Hey.” Karen said, letting herself into the room without knocking. That’s how Regina always knew it was Karen, since her mom was religious about knocking since she’d found Dad banging the Asian lady from across the street. It seemed stupid to blame it on the door, but it meant she could do whatever she wanted and not be interrupted without warning which was nice.

                She had been painting her nails, a deep purple (‘Royalty wears purple.’ Gretchen had said, her voice a satisfied flounce to match the new dress, but when Regina had claimed the color the next year as her own, she didn’t let out a peep) but Karen was there, bearing a small bag of cheese and grease sure to make her fatter.

                It wasn’t like Karen thought of these things.

                That’s why Regina kept her around. She was harmless.

                “Come here.” Regina called. “I want a hug.”

                Karen didn’t think anything of hugging her, or touching her. She was always open arms, but never around other people. The first time they’d ‘hugged’, Regina had been in a panic. Karen had held her close, and said her mom said it didn’t count. They were both girls, and so it didn’t mean anything.

                Regina had nodded, teary eyed, and let Karen kiss her, knowing that was a lie. Karen was too stupid to know it that was all.

                Karen dropped the bag carelessly on her vanity, toeing off her shoes in the doorway, and stepped forward, her walk more bounce than stride.

                Karen had grown tits first out of all of them, and Regina had been jealous for all of a week. And then Karen had told her that girls with bigger tits sometimes had less sensation, and she’d felt better. She didn’t know if it was true, like most of what Karen said, but she did know that her boobs had started to ache and swell like a week later.

                Now she loved Karen’s chest. She had soft nipples, the color of caramel, and she would sigh, little breathy noises when Regina mouthed at them. Karen said hers were prettier, because they were pink, but Regina didn’t really care.

                Things between her and Karen weren’t ever really a competition anymore.

                “Poor baby.” Karen whispered, sitting next to her on the bed, and pulling Regina into her. Regina let herself be maneuvered without a fuss. Karen smelled like the pineapple soap she’d been buying since like sixth grade, and the pine air freshener she kept in her car. Regina let her head lay pillowed on Karen’s chest, feeling the edges of her heart ache.

                She’d liked Aaron. He had been sweet, and genuine, and he didn’t look at her like she was just T and A, or brainless fluff. He’d looked at her like she was a human being, and it made her realize she didn’t have a lot of people who did that for her.

                She was Regina fucking George. She didn’t need anybody.

                “It’s stupid.” She snuffled, and Karen was petting her hair now, long soothing strokes from her temple to her back. “I’m the one who left him.”

                “Yeah but you had to.” Karen said, her voice practical but comforting. “If you’d kept dating him, you would have lost cred.”

                “Yeah.”

                He’d looked fucking miserable when she had told him, and she just walked away. He was the first boy she’d bothered to break up face to face with, though. Normally she told them over the phone, Karen and Gretchen listening in on the other line, trying not to giggle, while she poured every vicious thing she had ever thought in passing out of her mouth, like poison straight into their ear.

                She was glad Karen wasn’t a boy. She’d have had to leave her too. High school was a bitch.

                She pulled away a little, and swayed forward, catching Karen’s heart shaped face between her hands. Her eyes were blank, the sweetest sky blue, and she was smiling slightly in that passive way she had. Regina leaned in slowly, pressing a kiss to her mouth, and Karen’s lips felt impossibly lush beneath her own. She tasted sticky, like lipgloss.

                Sometimes Regina jokingly made her flavor of the week put on some of her lipgloss, and then would kiss them. They’d be too fucking grateful to be touching her to think about it, and she’d imagine she was kissing Karen for the first time again, sitting on the pier, thirteen and sticky with Popsicle and lipgloss.

                It always made her wet, and boys loved it when a girl got wet easily.

                “Come here, baby.” Karen said, and Regina let herself be tugged into Karen’s soft love. “Let me make you feel better.”

                Karen was kissing down her neck, tugging her shirt up, pulling her skirt down. Regina watched her ceiling fan spin, thinking about when she could take Aaron back, thinking about what she would wear tomorrow to school.

                Karen’s tongue slid slick and hot over her clit, and Regina let out a breathy moan, her hand fisting in the sheets beside her. Aaron hadn’t made her feel like this, though she hadn’t really given him the chance.

She didn’t think he could. Some things were just Karen.

                Later, sated and sleepy, Regina would get up and turn on the TV. Karen would be sprawled across the foot of her bed like an exotic pet, only wearing boy shorts, and Regina would fetch the cold quesadilla Karen had brought. They’d split it, watching E!, and Karen would make her laugh when she asked silly things about what they were talking about.

                It didn’t mean anything though.

                They knew that.

                Everyone knew that.

                Regina let her other hand fist in Karen’s long, blonde hair, pushing her cunt more firmly against the other girls face, feeling her mouth speed up in response.

                It couldn’t mean anything. Regina wouldn’t let it.

                Then she’d never have to stop.

**Author's Note:**

> Do [something fun](honeyedlion.tumblr.com). Give me a request.


End file.
